U.S. Pat. No. 7,374,261 to Wang discloses a push-open type slide structure which comprises a top fastener and a locking device mounted between an outer slide rail and a pull rod. The top fastener comprises a loading plate extending from one side of a center portion of the main body thereof. Two pillars extend from both sides of the main body respectively. An action trench is formed on a connection portion between the main body and the loading plate. The action trench is in communication with a holding trench on the backside of the main body. A second elastic device is mounted on the inside of said holding trench. The loading plate has a shaft hole and a slideway on a surface and slide rails on the backside of the loading plate. The positioning fastener has a shaft and a protrudent part on a bottom surface, a hook on an inner edge, and a guide pillar on a rear end. The shaft of the positioning fastener is held in the shaft hole. The protrudent part is exactly coupled with the inside of said slideway. The hook is inserted into said action trench of the main body and coupled with the second elastic device. The pair of first elastic device is sleeved onto the pillars of the main body. Two sleeves are mounted on both sides of the slide sleeve and coupled with the pair of first elastic devices respectively. The slide sleeve is coupled with a lower portion of the loading plate. The slide sleeve is slidable on the slide rails of the loading plate. The locking device is fixed on said pull rod. The locking device has a connection part for coupling with a guide part and a shaft holder. The guide part of the locking device has a guide edge, an inclined plane, and a recessed trench. The shaft holder has an edge protrusion spaced from the recessed trench by a certain distance so as to a form a tunnel.
However, when an impact, vibration or other type of exterior force is applied to the furniture that is equipped with the slide assembly, in other words, the slide assembly is abnormally opened, the slide assembly is applied by the above mentioned exterior force to suddenly unlock the locked status and the drawer un-expectably pops out.